


Halloween Horrors (or there about)

by BayleyWinchester



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Prompts, Happy, Happy AU, JD is not crazy, Romance, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayleyWinchester/pseuds/BayleyWinchester
Summary: Some JDonica fluff for Halloween.Read along as JD and Veronica go and enjoy the week leading up to Halloween.





	1. A Haunting We Will Go

**Author's Note:**

> WOW! New book alert! 
> 
> Some fluff for us after my last books ending. It's going to be short (7 chapters) as we lead up to Halloween. I found 7 title prompts for spooky books on Tumblr but I decided to adapt them to romance.

“It’s going to be so…” Veronica searched for the right word, “Spooky.” They were walking away from the cafeteria after lunch, it was a week before Halloween and Veronica had decided to spend every night doing a different activity with JD, he had tried to deny her but the moment she had looked at him with a pout and wide eyes he had instantly agreed with her. He only realised what he had signed up for when she jumped onto his motorbike this morning, chattering about a haunted house that was in town for one day only. 

“It’s going to be stupid.” JD sighed as he pulled her tighter into his side. 

Veronica slapped his chest lightly, a small scowl on her face, “don’t be like that JD!” She whined. “Have fun with me.” 

“Oh, I will, but we don’t need to leave the house for that.” He wiggled his eyebrows down at her causing all the tension to leave her face as she laughed loudly at him. She lightly hit his chest again. “And fine, I’ll go with you, darling.”

“I know. You never had a choice.” She winked at him before sauntering away to catch up with Heather Chandler to go to class. JD shock his head slightly before turning to walk in the other direction, ready for the school day to be over. 

 

JD had to admit that the house looked pretty cool when they arrived later that night, he would never say it looked scary or that he was scared. He wasn’t, things like this had never scared him. Veronica on the other hand was already scared just from looking at the old manor that had been decorated in cobwebs and was covered in a light mist. 

“Scared Sawyer?” JD teased. 

She scoffed, faking brave and clutched his hand tighter. “No.” 

“Okay.” He replied, drawing out the ‘a’. 

“I’m not!” She argued however her argument was short lived when she let out a short shriek as the doors flew open and a man wearing a creepy clown outfit walked out. 

The clown man laughed slowly as he stepped down the stairs. Veronica watched with a horror filled expression as he came up to them to charge them for the house. He stopped just in front of Veronica and twirled her hair around one of his finger. Veronica squeaked when he did. JD laughed when she lent into him more, trying to get away from the man. His clown face had a large smile that ran across his checks and wide eyes. “Twenty dollars.” He growled out JD handed him the money and he handed them two tickets. Some more teenagers from their school came up behind them and the clown man walked to them, leaving Veronica and JD alone. 

“I’m a little bit scared.” Veronica whispered as they walked towards the door. 

“We’re not even inside yet.” 

“Piss off.” 

“Okay.” He went to pull his hand and step away from her but she yanked him back so that she was pressed against his side and wrapped her arms around his waist. It was an uncomfortable position for them to walk in but Veronica wasn't going to let go anytime soon. JD was happy with the way she was pressed against him as well so it was a win-win. 

Inside was worse than outside for Veronica, flashing lights everywhere and people would jump out at random intervals wearing different costumes. JD found it hilarious, he would laugh to himself as the workers tried to scare him and would hold Veronica tighter when she jumped at the scares. He enjoyed himself much more than he had expected. 

After they had finished walking around the manor they went back to JD’s motorbike, they had already planned to go back to JD’s for the night. It was only a ten minute to his house at the edge of town so they were on his bed and cuddled under the blanket. Veronica was still spooked from the house and didn't want to be alone. They were lying, Veronica’s head resting on his chest and his arms wrapped around her. 

“Tonight was fun.” He smiled at her. “I’m glad you invited me.” 

“I didn’t invite you. I made you come.” 

He shrugged, “same thing.” 

“We’re you scared?” 

“No. It wasn’t even the best haunted house I’ve been to. Not even top ten.” He paused for a moment before asking, “we’re you scared, Miss Sawyer?”

“Yeah, it was the first haunted house I’ve been to, Mr Dean.” 

He was surprised, “really?” 

“I live in Sherwood, JD. We don’t have many fun attractions.” 

“I’ll have to take you to some.” He murmured, watching her fall asleep on his chest. “I’m sure you’ll like them.” 

She hummed in response, to tired to actually responded. She fell asleep directly after that snoring on his chest. He tightened his hold on her as he thought about their relationship. Even though Sherwood, Ohio was the most boring place he had ever moved to, it had rapidly become his favourite.


	2. Kiss of Death

The bed was bent under the two of them, they were wrapped in each other and chatting about their days as the sun went down on Veronica’s second day of halloween activities. It was Friday so she had decided that today would be a scary movie night. She had dragged him to the video store to rent as many movies as she could get her hands on, promising she would stay awake the entire time. JD had scoffed, Veronica never stayed awake when they watched movies together. 

“Mrs Holden was just being a total bitch all English!” Veronica complained. 

“I thought she loved you.” He said before leaning in face on top of her head. 

“Same!” She scoffed loudly. “And then she gave me glares all lesson, then she kept me back during lunch for not handing something in when I had handed it in early.” 

He muttered into her hair, “that sucks.” 

“It does.” She said quietly before perking up. “It’s dark enough to watch some movies!”

JD didn't move from his spot until Veronica pushed him to put one on. “Hurry up!” 

“God women, calm down.” He stood and walked to the pile of movies on her desk. “Which one?” 

“The one with the doll.” 

He placed the movie in her TV while speaking. “Doll. Soooo scary.” 

“Just because you have no emotions.” Veronica sassed back. “Dolls are creepy.”

“Children play with dolls.” 

“Not the creepy kind.” She argued. 

“What makes a creepy doll?”

She rolled her eyes, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “The look and feel of the doll. Also, if it’s possessed or not.” 

“You’re so stupid.” He replied pressing play on the movie and walking back to the bed, the sight of Veronica made his swell. She was so beautiful to him and he never wanted to let her go. She was perfect. The play fights they had, like the one they were currently having, always got him in a better mood. 

“I’m not stupid. You’re stupid.” She replied like a child, moving so she could lay under his arm. “What even scares you?”

“Things that can actually hurt you.” 

Veronica thought for a moment, staring up at his face before looking serious and nodding. “Clowns.” 

JD groaned but laughed afterwards. “You’re such an idiot.” 

“But you still love me.” She sang, the movie had started playing but both were ignoring it, preferring to be wrapped in each others company. 

“Very true.” He whispered, moving his head so his lips hovered over hers. Veronica didn't wait and wrapped her hands in his hair before pulling his head down so that he was kissing her. It was messy and steamy, both trying to touch as much of the other as they could. JD rearranged them so that he was hovering over Veronica, resting on his forearms before dipping back down to continue kissing her. He started going slowly, savouring the girl below him. He peppered her face with kisses as she lay under him breathlessly. “I. Love. You. So. Much.” He whispered in between kissing her. 

Veronica started to get angsty as he continued to kiss her slowly so she flipped them again, she was sitting on his waist, straddling him, and lent down to kiss him. JD loved it when Veronica took charge, it meant they were about to get a lot dirtier. She paused for a moment to take of her shirt while he took of his own. After she crashed her lips onto his she started to travel down, kissing his chest until she got to his jeans when she looked up at him. JD groaned, if he died now he’d go a happy man. He didn't had time to look at the perfect girl on him before the TV let out a piercing scream. 

They both turned to see what had happened just in time to see the doll rip open a blonde girls chest. When they looked at each other Veronica burst out laughing. “We got cock-blocked by death!” She said in between fits of giggles. 

“I suppose we did.” He said, amused at his girl. “Kind of a turn off isn’t it?” He said referencing the brutal chase scene that was happening. Veronica and JD watched for a few moments as the doll contained to chase the main girl throughout the house, threatening all sorts of torture. 

“You should probably turn it off then.” She winked at him. He didn't waste another second and turned the TV off, the room suddenly becoming a lot darker. “Where were we?” She asked. 

True to her word, Veronica stayed up late that night however, the movies had very little to do with it.


	3. Truth or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's late! I got sick yesterday and couldn't update. I'll update again today!

“So what was the big emergency?” JD asked as he climbed in Veronica’s window. “Why’d I have to come over so quickly?” It was almost eleven on the Saturday night and JD had just received a call from Veronica telling him to come over as soon as he could, he had gotten on his bike and driven over to her house as soon as she had hung up. 

“We almost forgot to do our Halloween activity!” Veronica exclaimed. 

JD groaned and flopped onto the bed. “What is it today then?”

“We’re going to play a game.” 

“What game?” JD asked not moving from his spot when Veronica sat beside his head, resting her head on the backboard. 

“Truth or dare.” Veronica tried her best to sound intimating but her happy mood radiated off here making it impossible. 

JD rolled his eyes and sat up to be beside her. “That’s a game twelve year old girls play at their slumber parties. It’s not scary.” He paused. “Unless, you want to change the rules slightly. Make it a scarier version.” 

“That sounds good.” Veronica agreed. “How do we change it?” 

“All the questions have to be based around something scary and the dares have to involve something that the person hates.” He looked into her eyes. “You in?”

“That’s not fair! You’re not scared of anything expect feelings.” 

He scoffed and ticked her sides quickly, causing her to squeal loudly and beg him to stop. “Say JD is the best and I’ll stop.”

“Never!” 

He shrugged but continued to tickle her, pinning her arms above her head with one hand and attacking her with the other. “Okay! Okay! JD is the best!” Veronica surrendered. 

“I know.” He replied after he finished tickling her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his embrace further. “You want to play?” 

“Fine.” Veronica muttered, she still didn't think it was very fair. “Truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” 

She thought for a moment before asking. “Would you rather fight a ghost or a vampire?”

“Vampire.”

“Really? Why?” 

“You can’t see a ghost, I’d want to see my enemy. Truth or dare?” 

“Dare.” She muttered leaning into his chest. 

JD paused for a moment, thinking over the right one. “Sit on my lap for the rest of the game.” 

“How’s that scary?” 

“Do you want me to change it?”

She shook her head rapidly and climbed to sit on his lap, leaning into his chest he wrapped his arms around her. “Truth or dare?” She asked. 

“Dare.” 

“I dare you to buy me a pizza.” 

He laughed, stopping when she looked at him expectingly. “Seriously?” She nodded at his question. “How is that scary?” 

“Wasting money is one of the scariest things you can do.” She said seriously. 

“You’re crazy.” He sighed but twenty minutes later they were sitting on her bed, JD was on the bed, Veronica was still on his lap, with a pizza between JD’s legs. 

“Thanks babe.” 

“You’re welcome.” He replied. “So, truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” 

“Okay.” He paused, taking a bite of Veronica’s slice of pizza and ignoring her protests. “What was the scariest dream you ever had?”

She didn't even have to think about it, “you arrived at Westerburg like normal but then we killed Heather Chandler, Kurt and Ram. Heather M tried to kill herself, I stopped her, you wanted to kill Heather D so I broke up with you. You decided that the way to get me back was to blow up to school, I pretend to hang myself and then fought you in the boiler room under the gym. I won and left, you followed me out and blow yourself up right in front of me.”

“Jesus.” 

“I know. That or I went to prom with everyone after Martha Dunstock stabbed me but Kurt bought a cow.” 

He looked down at her, “you need some therapy or something.” 

Veronica just shrugged, “truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“What’s your deepest darkest fear?” She asked. 

“I don’t know, I guess being truly alone. Especially now, I’ve been alone all my life but then I meet you and suddenly I’m not alone anymore. I don’t want to go back.” 

She smiled at him, “you won’t have to be alone anymore.” 

He lent down and pressed his lips softly to hers. Sighing dreamily he broke away. “I love you Veronica Sawyer.”

“And I love you, Jason Dean.”


	4. Never Fear

“I don’t understand why I can’t know what we’re doing!” Veronica complained. “I thought you hated these activities anyway!”

JD rolled his eyes and ignored her. He had called her earlier that morning to tell her to get ready becuase he had the Halloween activity planned for the day. He had not told her what they were doing however which was why Veronica sat on his motorbike outside the local 7/11 complaining. JD was standing in between her legs, resting his palms on either side of her and trying to kiss her, she kept pulling away to ask questions. 

“What are we doing?” 

“Would you shut up and kiss me?” 

She smiled innocently at him, “if you tell me what we’re doing.”

“It’s a surprise.” 

“I don’t like surprises.” 

He winked at her, causing the air to rush out of her lungs. “I know.” He moved away from her and motioned for her to spin around on the bike so he could sit in front of her. 

“Where are we going?” 

“My house. I don’t know where my dad is but he’s not home so it’s perfect.” He started the bike and drove them to his house, it only took them a few minutes to get there and a few more to be in JD’s room. Veronica sat on his bed as he rummaged through his closet. “This morning I went to this store a few miles away and I found these things.” 

“What things?” 

He stood from the closet holding two white plastic bags. “These.” He handed one to Veronica, “get changed.” Was all he said and then walked into his bathroom with his own bag. 

Veronica looked into the bag and burst out laughing, it was a Halloween costume, Veronica could tell that much but she couldn't see what it was. She pulled the plastic packet out of the bag to see what JD had decided to get her. It was a bunny costume but was only comprised of a strapless black leotard, fishnet tights, a white collar with a small black bow and two big black ears on a headband. 

“Seriously?” She called. 

He grunted before replying “yes! Put it on!” 

She let out a short laugh but pulled the costume out and got undressed in JD’s bedroom. It took her a few minutes to get into the very revealing costume. She looked at herself in the mirror before laughing. Her entire chest was basically on display, as well as her legs. The leotard had a large white fluffy tail on the butt which Veronica liked. “It looks like something Heather would wear.” She called to him. She didn't know what he was doing, occasionally she would him grunt or groan and one time it sounded like he had nearly fallen over before catching himself. 

“I’m sure you look better than them, besides I didn't choose it.” He responded. 

“Who did?”

“The Heathers.” He called, Veronica could see that they would want this. “Are you ready?” 

She eyed the door. “For what?”

“When you are in danger!” He called out from behind the door. “Never fear for I am here!” He threw open the door and Veronica burst into fits of giggles. Standing there was JD but gone was his long black trench coat and jeans, instead he wore a body tight blue suit that covered his legs and arms that had a bright read Superman logo on his chest and a long red cape tied to his neck. In all honesty he looked ridiculous. “How do I look?” He asked spinning around a large smile on his face. 

“Amazing.” She laughed again. “Can I ask why?”

“We got invited to a Halloween party. The Heathers want us there wearing this.” 

She tilted her head slightly. “I don’t want to go.”

“Really? Why not?”

She shrugged, “I’d rather stay here with you.” 

He stepped over to her and picked her up, spinning them both around they laughed before collapsing onto the bed together, “you’ve made me a very happy man Veronica Sawyer.” 

She smiled at him, running a finger down his spandex suit. “This outfit makes me happy. You should wear it more often.” 

“I’m glad it makes you happy since it’s the most uncomfortable thing I have ever worn.” 

She cuddled into his side as he turned on the TV, “my hero.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back on track now :)
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	5. Last Mistake

Wrappers covered Veronica’s bed as she and JD lay eating the large bag of candy her mother had bought. It was meant to be for the trick or treaters in a few days but Veronica had taken it from the hiding place in the kitchen, promising herself that she would replace it before Halloween. JD had arrived shortly afterwards with two slushies and laughed loudly when he saw Veronica sitting by herself listening to music and eating candy. 

“Is this our Halloween activity for the day?” He had laughed to which Veronica had nodded. JD handed Veronica her slushie and lay down beside, rummaging through the pile to find his favourites. 

“There’s another party on Tuesday that I’ve been invited to.” Veronica said. “I plus oned you.”

He sighed, “I don’t like parties.” 

“I know, but you're popular now, you have to go.”

“I’m not popular.” Scoffing he went to grab more candy. 

“You’re dating a Heather, you’re the only guy in the school that is so yeah, you’re popular and now you have to fill out the requirements.” 

“It’s stupid.” He replied, “all of this. Why can’t you just be you?”

She shrugged. “I know it is but if I didn’t do it I wouldn’t be popular and you don’t want to be on the receiving end of the Heathers.”

“You’d rather bully then be bullied.” 

“I’m not like you JD, I can’t handle all the bullying.” Her mood was dampened, she thought he understood that. She had been bullied for years by the same people and it had been hell for her. She didn't like bullying people, but if it was that or be bullied she would chose the Heathers everyday. 

He sighed, “I know, darling. I’ll never tell you to stop being a Heather but it kills me to see how you change when we’re with them.” 

“At least I have you, I can be me when I’m with you.” 

“And you’ll always have that.” 

They smiled sweetly at each other for a moment before going back to eating. “So this party is actually a college party.” 

“Veronica.” JD sighed. “College parties suck.” 

“I know.” She grunted, “I’ve had a few bad nights at them.” She thought back to her Remington party, which had ended with Veronica in JD’s arms in her back yard and a very pissed of Heather Chandler. 

“So why do you want to go?”

“I don’t. I have to.” 

He scoffed again, “you don’t have to.”

“If I want to stay with the Heathers I do, you don’t go against a direct order. You, on the other hand, don’t have to.”

“I go where you go.” 

She sighed in relief. “Oh thank god, I didn't want to go alone.”

He rolled his eyes and handed her another piece of candy, her favourite, a simple candy bar with no filling. “This is hardly a Halloween activity.” He commented. 

“I had somethings in mind but I couldn't find where to go and then I saw the candy.” Veronica explained, “that’s why.”

“What was the other thing?”

“Apple picking or pumpkin carving.” 

He nodded, “I’d rather be here with you.”

“You would have been with me anyway.” 

“True.” He went and searched through the small pile, they had eaten a lot of the candy, and found something he wanted. Veronica’s favourite, a plain candy bar. She finished hers and tried to find another one. 

It took her a moment to figure out that JD had taken the last one and when she did she turned to glare at him, “you’ve made your last mistake Jason Dean.” 

“What?” He laughed, her face simply adorable in his mind.

“You took my candy.”

“I thought we were sharing.” 

She gasped, “not my favourites!”

“I’ll buy you another one.” He said before taking a drink of his slushie. “It’s just a candy bar.”

“Just a- just a candy bar? No. It’s not.” 

He smiled at her, finding the show all to cute. He knew Veronica wasn’t actually angry or upset with him, she just had a flare for dramatics. She made everything into a big deal which resulted in them laughing with each other. 

“Don’t smile at me Jason Dean.” 

“Why not, Veronica Sawyer?”

She pouted and crossed her arms across her chest. “I’m angry at you.” 

“Dear god, I love you so much.” He murmured. 

“How can I stay mad when you’re being so sweet?” 

He shrugged, a large grin across his face. “You can’t.”

“I love you as well.” She whispered and lent into his chest, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. “Even if you eat all my candy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super duper short I am aware! I have so much homework right now, sorry! My school year ends in a week so we have to finish everything by then. That does mean I will be able to update more when I've finished school!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	6. One Left

“Hand me the tape.” Veronica instructed as she stood on the step ladder. 

JD handed her the roll of tape and placed his hand on her lower back, steading her, he didn't trust her on the ladder at all. “I don’t understand why we have to do this.”

“All you do is complain!” She complained herself. “We can’t not do this.” She took another step up the ladder to reach higher, JD couldn't complain about that, her arse was right beside him suddenly. “How will kids know to come here?” 

“Okay. Okay.” He surrendered. They were currently outside Veronica’s house decorating it for Halloween, which was in two days. Veronica had told JD to come over as soon as he could after school because she needed his help, he didn't know what Veronica wanted him to do. If he had he would have fought it but he turned up at her house to see her sorting through piles of decorations from banners to grave stones to fake feet. They had started at about five that night and it was now just gone ten and they were still working on it. “It’s getting cold.”

She just barked out a laugh. “Women up.” She stepped down from the ladder to admire her work, she had just spent the last half an hour stringing up small pumpkin lights across her porch’s roof. JD thought they looked tacky but couldn’t bring himself to say anything when he saw Veronica’s face light up. “They’re perfect! Okay, we just need to set up the spiderwebs in the bushes.” 

“Veronica, you have so many bushes.” 

“Let’s start then.” 

“Why are we doing this now?”

She glared at him, but with a smile on her face. “We only have one day left.”

He groaned but followed her to the box containing the fake spiders and spider webs. She instructed him where they had to go and they started working once again. As much as JD thought the decorating was tacky and pointless, he had to give it to Veronica that she was good at it. The house was lit up in an orange hazy glow and the entire front yard was set up as a zombie infested grave yard. There were hands coming out of the ground and grave stones set up in messy rows. Caution tape and tape that shouted ‘Beware’ covered her front gate and was wrapped around her porch. The porch had pumpkins with lights in them on the floor and had white tattered fabric hanging around the sides, including the entrance way which meant you either had to crawl or push your way through the cloth. Veronica was good at it. 

“You should have seen it last year.” She commented. “I did a mental hospital theme, really scared some kids.” 

“Do you do a different theme each year or something?” 

She nodded even though he couldn't see her. “I’ve done it since I could walk. Originally it was my mum who did it, just standard decorations. Then I turned eight and decided to decorate it right. Every year I’ve gotten better.”

“How many decorations do you have?” 

Veronica sighed, thinking it over, “I have three large boxes of stuff in the shed. I get rid of stuff that only works for certain themes every year and only keep the stuff that’s generic.” 

“Three boxes?” He whistled lowly. “That’s more Halloween stuff than I own in general.” 

“That’s sad.” 

“I’m a minimalist.” He laughed causing Veronica to feel a bit better. 

“I can go a bit overboard with decorating.” She agreed. “At least I don’t go inside for Halloween.” 

He turned to look at her, she was bent over a lower bush covering it with spiderwebs. JD couldn’t help but appreciate the view. If the Heathers had done one thing right it was giving her new clothes, he had seen her old stuff and couldn't help but prefer Veronica in the short and tight skirts and dresses. “You have to many decorations.”

Veronica just laughed loudly. “You should see my christmas collection.” 

“How bad is that?” He asked. 

“I have like five boxes of christmas decorations that go up on the 1st of December. Inside and out.” 

He groaned. “That’s a lot.” 

“Christmas has always been my favourite holiday.” She shrugged standing up and turning to face him as well. “I go all out for it.” 

“I can tell. I haven’t had a proper christmas in, god, like ten years.” He commented. “Maybe more, it’s been a long time.” 

“What do you normally do on it?” She asked quietly, upset that her JD had not had the same experiences she had. 

He shrugged. “Nothing, the only stuff I did was at school. Then that stopped as we got older.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore.” She said sternly. “You’re having christmas at my house this year.” 

He smiled at her, not wanting to reminder her that he would most likely all ready be gone by the time christmas came around. He was already surprised that they hadn’t already left. 

“The Heathers come over for christmas.” She continued. “Their parents are always away, they never say anything but I know how much it hurts them that their parents don’t stay with them at all so they usually come over to mine on any major event.” She paused, picking up a spider that had fallen over. “Do you want to come over on Halloween? Hand out the candy with me?”

“I’d like that.” He smiled at her. They were silent as they packed up the rubbish and extra decorations into the boxes. “Can I ask a question?”

“Of course.” 

“Why’d you wait so long to decorate?” 

She looked away, embarrassed. “Usually I’d decorate on the 1st of October but -uh- I got distracted.” 

“By?” He prompted. 

“Uh- You. It was you.” She muttered. “I’d never had a boyfriend to do this stuff with before and I guess I kind of just forgot to decorate. Even earlier in the month, if I remembered about it I would just push it aside because I wanted to chill with you.” 

“You’re fucking adorable.” 

She smiled at him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Like always, JD felt all warm inside when Veronica said that she loved him. “Oh and Veronica? You’re amazing at decorating.”

“Thank you. Wait till christmas, it’s better.” They walked to the front porch, JD carrying the box or rubbish and spare parts. He was again reminded that he would be leaving her soon and his entire mood went down hill. Veronica interrupted his thoughts, “JD? You’ll be here for christmas and I’ll fight anyone who tries to take you away.”

JD just smiled at kissed her deeply before placing the box down and going back to his bike. They waved at each other before he speed off, thinking about the amazing girl that was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's longer because I finally finished my school stuff! Hope you all enjoyed it :)
> 
> This is a day before Halloween in case anyone is confused. So this story is set a day ahead, Halloween for them will be published tomorrow :)


	7. Dance of Death Part One

“It’s Halloween!” Veronica shouted from down the hallway when she saw JD walking into the school building. “Happy Halloween!” 

He smiled at her, hugging her tightly to his chest. “You must be happy.” 

Veronica nodded. “I love handing out candy.” 

JD pulled away from her, holding onto her shoulders to keep her near him. “Plans have changed tonight.” 

She frowned, “what do you mean?” 

“My dad wants me home to do some work.” 

“Oh.” She muttered. “That sucks.” 

He sighed, pulling her into his side and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He started rubbing the top of her arm, hating that she was upset. “The Heathers are going to your place.” 

“I thought there was a party?” 

“They’re going to the party afterwards. I’m really sorry.” 

Veronica was about to responded when the Heathers turned up, walking in their infamous colours. She had to do a double take, they had their colours but the colours where, wrong? “What?”

The Heathers laughed, “I’m Heather.” MacNamara explained, waving her green arm in the air. 

Duke, wearing a yellow blazer, nodded. “I’m Heather.”

“And I’m Veronica.” Chandler said last, the blue dress seemingly out of place on her body. “There our costumes. We have an outfit for you to get changed into.” 

Duke held up a small black bag to Veronica, she took it and looked inside. It was a bright red dress and a pair of small black heels. “Come on Veronica.” MacNamara said. “Let’s get you changed.” 

 

The Heathers pulled Veronica away from JD and into the nearest bathroom where Veronica got changed into the red outfit. It was just a simple red fit and flared dress with a black cardigan and belt along with black kitten heel shoes. She felt out of place wearing the colour as she walked through the halls. Red was always Heather Chandler, the head Heather, and suddenly she was wearing it. She got a lot more stares that day then normal.

 

“I still can’t get over you in red.” JD mused as they walked out of school. “I’ve only seen you blue or, like black and grey.” 

“I don’t even own anything red. I haven’t been able to wear it in so long.”

He looked down at her. “How long have you been friends with them?” 

“Like two years, it’s been a while. Wait, where were you last period? I didn’t see you.”

“I was there.” He dismissed her, Veronica didn't believe him but let it go. “I’ll drop you home.” He pulled her towards his bike. “Then I have to go home.” 

Veronica nodded and got on the bike, sitting behind him and loving the feeling of the wind in her face as he drove them to her house. She jumped of the bike and kissed him on the cheek just as the Heathers pulled up in Chandler’s red car. They were all still wearing the wrong colours but had gotten changed since Veronica had last seen them. The quick change was a move any Heather had to master since they got changed multiple times a day.

“Veronica, JD.” The Heathers greeted. Veronica said hi back and JD simply nodded before waving at Veronica and driving his bike away. 

“The house looks great Veronica.” MacNamara commented as they walked up to her front door. “I like this theme, better than last year’s.”

“You didn’t like last years because you were scared of it.” Duke responded. 

She shrugged. “It was creepy.”

Duke went to respond but Chandler interrupted her as Veronica opened the front door. “What are you thinking for next year?”

“Circus.” Veronica replied, she had already began planning next years garden out in her head. “Don’t know if it’s going to be a super scary one or just circus.” 

“I like that.” Duke agreed. “We should help you do it.”

Veronica smiled at her, she knew that her friends would like it. Their houses were always bare over holidays expect for Duke’s at Christmas. Her parents hired professionals every year to decorate her house. “I’ll do you one better, you can help me at Christmas.”

“What’s the theme this Christmas?” MacNamara asked, already excited for it.

“Santa’s workshop.” 

“That’s going to be good.” Chandler said. “Go to your room Veronica. Call us when you’re ready for us.”

“What?” Veronica asked confused. That was a random request from Heather. 

“You heard me, up you go.” 

Veronica frowned in confusion but still walked up the stairs and into her room. When she opened her door she saw what had been placed on her bed. It was a simple white long box with a light blue ribbon wrapped around it and tied into a bow. On it sat a white envelope with her name written in JD’s handwriting. She walked towards it and opened the letter, tears springing to her eyes as she read over it. 

Veronica,

Words can not describe how much I love and cherish you. Every moment I spend with you is better than the last and I never want to leave your side. 

I didn't plan on falling in love with anyone and was content in going at life alone but the moment I saw you in your blue dress standing next to the Heathers I knew something was different about you and it was something I wanted to have. 

I am a very indecisive person, as you know, and I can never chose a favourite but I can say with out a doubt that you are my favourite. I love the feeling I get when you smile at me and I never want that to stop. I never want to find out what life is like without you by my side. 

I love being yours.

~ JD

Veronica wiped the tears from her eyes and opened the box on her bed. Inside was a navy blue ball dress. She pulled it out of the box and held it in front of her. The skirt was layered sheets of fabrics that flared out and feel to her feet and the top was a tight off the shoulder corset with silver gems on the sleeves. It was beautiful. 

She took her outfit off and slipped the dress onto her body, marvelling at her self in the mirror. The dress fit her perfectly and fell to just above her ankles, the corset styled top pushed her boobs up and hugged her waist to give her a smaller figure. She went back to box and saw the pair of silver heels and the silver jewellery. The heels also fit her perfectly and made her six inches taller, just shorter than JD. The jewellery was a simple bracelet, necklace and earring that were the same as the silver gems on her dress. Veronica looked and felt like a princess. 

After she was dressed she called to the Heathers, who were already standing outside her door, and they came in to touch up her hair and make up. Her make up was simple silver eyes with baby pick lips and her hair was done in an elegant up do. When that was done the Heathers stepped back to admire their friend. 

“You look really good.” MacNamara beamed at her. “JD did well.”

Duke scoffed. “Heather picked out the dress and had to help him pick out the jewellery. He didn't do anything.” 

“How long has been planning this?” Veronica asked softly as she looked at herself in the mirror again. 

“About a month.” Chandler answered. “We went shopping with him.” 

“Thank you.” Veronica smiled at them. “But, why?” 

Chandler answered her again, “we can’t tell.”

“Seriously?” 

“JD wants it to be a surprise.” Duke replied, “now for the finishing touch. JD was going on about you be a princess for the night so he got this for you.” She opened the bag her make up had come in and produced a small silver princess styled tiara. Veronica gasped loudly, making her slightly embarrassed. Duke rolled her eyes but placed the tiara on top of her hair and fixed her hair around it. 

They ushered her downstairs where her parents were standing, the smiled and told her how beautiful she was before Heather Duke opened the front door. 

JD was standing there, a bunch of white roses in his hand and wearing a dark blue suit with a white shirt and a black tie. Veronica almost fell over when she saw him, he looked so good. “Hi.” He whispered going over and hugging her tightly, her mother took the roses and went to place them in water with her father. The Heathers waved and smiled before leaving as well. 

“What’s happening right now?” Veronica asked stepping back and breaking the hug. 

He smiled down at her, “that, my darling, is a surprise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of the last chapter! The second part will be updated tomorrow, which is Halloween! 
> 
> Hope you liked it! Isn't JD so cute?


	8. Dance of Death Part Two

JD had driven to Veronica’s house on his motorbike but had decided to take her car to their date, he didn't know if you could ride a motorbike in ball dress. He had gotten Duke to ‘steal’ her keys and give them to him before he saw Veronica so that they didn’t have to wait. He wanted this night to be perfect.

The radio was playing softly in the background as they drove to the destination, Veronica still had no idea where they were going or what they were doing but she was excited non the less. She trusted JD with everything but had been persistent in asking what they were doing. “Can I know now?” 

“We’re almost there.” He laughed. “Just wait.”

She pouted, “I don’t want to wait.” 

The song changed and Big Fun’s Teenage Suicide came on. “I never liked this song.” JD commented. “Tasteless.” 

“I’ve never really listened to it.” 

“After my mum, I don’t know, I just found it wrong.” JD explained. “I don’t listen to it.” 

Veronica nodded and leant forward to change the station, some other generic pop song came on but it was better than before. 

“Can I ask a question?” JD asked. 

“You just did.” Veronica shot back, smiling at him. 

He sighed and rolled his eyes but continued to ask it. “Do you actually like being friends with the Heathers?” 

“Before I was friends with them I was friends with this girl, Betty Finn, she was my best friend but she moved away and I was left alone. Right place right time I suppose because I was able to forage a note for Heather. They let me sit with them, I was just hanging out with them for a while before I found some new friends but after a while we actually got close. So yeah, I like being their friend.” 

He nodded, “I get that. Okay, we’re here.”

Veronica gasped, looking out the window then she became confused. They were in the middle of nowhere, JD parked the car in front of a run down shed in the middle of a field. The shed was tall but didn't look any bigger than her living room from where they were standing. It had no windows and only one large door that was ever so slightly open. It was a dark red colour but some patches had been weathered down to a light pink. There were rows of tall evergreen trees lining the large field but otherwise it was completely bare, long overgrown grass swayed in the light breeze. It was beautiful but confusing. 

“Is this where you kill me?” She asked, looking around. JD laughed and got out of the car, rushing around to open Veronica’s door and help her out. She thanked him and they walked, arms linked, to the shed. “Cause if you are planning on killing me, can I get out of the dress first. It’s lovely.”

“I’m not going to kill you.” He rolled his eyes and they got to the shed. JD left her a few steps away and went to open the door. Just before he opened them he turned to wink at her. When he opened the large door Veronica nearly fell over, it was so gorgeous. 

It wasn’t huge, only the size of her living room, but it was still amazing. There were twinkling fairy lights lining the top of the walls and soft classical music playing. The floor was carpeted with red soft-looking carpet and the walls had white fabric draped around them. On one side of the room was a small table with two chairs, on the table were plates and cups set up perfectly. There were candles on the table that caused the room to smell of vanilla, her favourite. JD came up to her and guided her into the barn. The entire room gave off a royal tone that screamed romance. It was beautiful inside. “Oh my god.” She whispered to herself. 

“You like it?” JD asked nervously, “The Heathers really helped me, after laughing at me for a while. I hope you don’t mind that we are doing it on Halloween, I know you like it but I thought it would be nice. We have food as well and then after that, if you want, we can-“

“JD.” Veronica interrupted his nervous rambling. “This is perfect. It’s more than perfect.” She reached up and kissed him softly. “Thank you.”

He smiled at him, his demeanour changed quickly to be a lot cooler. “Let’s eat some food first.” He lead them over to the table. He pulled Veronica’s chair out and helped her to sit down before pushing her chair in and going to his side. JD sat down but leant to the side, disappearing from Veronica’s view. When he sat up he had a pre-made basket of food, bread, cheeses and spreads as well as different fruits and meat. He put the basket in the middle of the table and then lent back down and pulled out a bottle of champagne. 

“I don’t know where Heather Chandler got this.”” He commented as he opened it. “But apparently it’s really good.” 

“This is perfect JD.” She said when had poured their drinks. “But why?” 

He smiled at her, “because you’re perfect. Let’s eat this, Heather MacNamara said we need to eat it quickly otherwise it might get gross.” 

“The Heather’s helped you with this?” Veronica asked as they started plating up their own food. 

“Yeah, I asked about a month ago. Chandler organised the clothing, Duke helped set this up, it’s her dads all barn or something and MacNamara got all the food and music for us. I hate saying this but they’re good at this.” 

She was amazed. “You set all this up in a month?” 

“I wanted to do something with you and the Heathers wanted to help, they really do love you. When I first meet them I thought it wasn’t a true friendship but it is, anyone can see that.” 

“Thank you.” She said, grateful for the effort they all put in for her.

 

They ate the food and talked for half an hour, discussing random things from rumours at school to their plans for the future. They both fell in love with each other even more as the night went on, realising that they wanted their future to be with the other and no one else. 

“We have something else to do.” JD stood and held his hand to help her up as well. 

“What’s that?” 

He winked at her and she stood up, they linked their arms and JD led them to the middle of the room. He left her in the middle of the room and went back to the table where a stereo was sitting on the floor. JD picked it up and placed it on the table, turing the volume up and changing the station to slow dancing music. Veronica grinned widely as JD walked back towards her. He bowed deeply, smiling as well and raised her hand to his lips. Veronica curtesy back to him, dipping her head down. 

JD pulled her into him and placed his hand on her waist, she placed hers on his shoulder and they gripped their hands together. 

“In honesty, I can’t really dance.” JD muttered as Veronica led them through the steps.

She laughed, “then why are we dancing?”

“I remembered that you said you used to do it and really loved it. I wanted you to like this.” He shrugged slightly as he messed up another step.

“We don’t have to dance properly.” She replied. “Just relax.” 

They danced for a while more, making the steps up as they went. They didn't speak much, just enjoying each others company as they moved around the room. It was pure bliss for them, nothing had ever been better than this date. 

“There’s a reason I wanted to bring you somewhere.” JD said after a while. 

She looked up at him, “what?”

“It’s my dad, he’s decided that we’ve been here for to long and wants to move again.” 

Tears instantly gathered in her eyes, “no. No, you can’t leave me.” 

“He’s not changing his mind, I’ve talked to him about it but he’s dead set on leaving.” JD continued, wiping the tear that fell from her eye. “You know what my dad is like.” 

“I can’t lose you.” 

“You won’t.” He whispered, kissing the top of her head. “I told him I’m not leaving this stupid town.” 

She looked up at him, “what do you mean?” 

“I said no. He said that I could stay if I wanted, he didn't really care.” JD smiled at her, he saw the fear and sadness lift from her eyes and be replaced with absolute joy. 

“You’re not leaving me?” 

He nodded, “I’m afraid you’re going to have to stick with me for a while more.”

Veronica smiled at him, taking his breath away, “I like the sound of that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! 
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone! 
> 
> I've decided that we shall revisit the cutest couple at Westerburg during December, or as I like to call it, Christmas Month, to see what they're doing for the Christmas holidays. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one and I can't wait to start a new story with these two lovebirds!


End file.
